


огненный запрет

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [9]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Как и папаша. Глупый благородный дурак, который не видит правды перед собой. Из-за таких, как ты, мы проиграли в первый раз. И если ты будешь продолжать это, то проиграем и во второй. Рыжий ты щенок.





	огненный запрет

Гейтсы - это такие личные законы, которые лучше не нарушать. Вообще. Ты ставишь их себе сам. Кто-то делает это ради каких-то глупых мотивов и попыток сыскать славы, дескать, ты такой хороший воин, что поставил себе кучу условий, которые нарушить не в силах. Кто-то делает это ради каких-то неведомых высших целей, которые никому, кроме самого этого человека, неизвестны. Гейтсы не были официальным запретом, при желании любой мог нарушить свой гейтс, если ему это захочется. Никакого наказания не будет, и все это знали, но все равно пытались не нарушить личные устои, словно внутри них что-то сломается или прорвется.  
У Эрроу было два гейтса. Один из них был вполне себе очевиден - ему запрещено было убивать людей, он был против этого, законы были против этого. Герои никогда не убивают, сама только мысль о том, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни, приводила его в ярость. Недопустимо!.. Что-то внутри него кричало о том, что этот гейтс когда-нибудь придется нарушить, потому что войны без жертв не бывает. Ему придется убить Аса, потому что тот убил его отца. Ему наверняка придется убить Циклонис — ради ее блага, конечно же, потому что в тюрьме ее жизнь будет куда страшнее, чем пообещает ей Атмосия. Он пытался сохранить геройскую маску, но ежедневно думал о том, каким образом закончит их жизни. Асу он снесет голову — быстро и так, что можно будет не смотреть ему в глаза. Циклонис он ослепит — чтобы она не видела трупа своего пса. Потом ударит в сердце. Кусая губу, он соглашался сам с собой, что это будет мудро и даже благородно. Ему нужно было сохранить лицо героя хотя бы для себя, чтобы не видеть кровь на своих руках.  
Об убийстве он думал как о чем-то неправильном, невероятном, но обыденном. Это случалось. От этого не денешься. Это самое обыкновенное, что может случиться на войне. Эрроу поделился этими мыслями со Сторком -— единственным, кому он мог довериться в подобном вопросе — и тот согласился, что это хороший выход. Даже похвалил его за то, что тот не изображает из себя правильного парня хотя бы с друзьями, потому что это было бы невероятно невыносимо. Остальным Эрроу просто не мог признаться в подобных мыслях, потому что они видели в нем героя - а сломать маску он не мог. Ну, пока.  
Второй гейтс... был известен лишь ему одному. Он был странным, непонятным для остальных, вероятно — даже немного глупым. Но он следовал ему, гейтс не мешал ему жить и в принципе даже не всплывал, оставаясь где-то на грани личных ограничений. Не мешал — ровно до одного момента. Это был даже не бой, простой разговор со старым знакомым. Им был Харрьер. Разговоры с Харрьером... редко заканчивались хорошо.  
— Эй, рыжий.  
Эрроу вздрогнул и медленно повернул голову назад. Сейчас они сидели в баре — в том же, где когда-то небесный рыцарь с Рекса назвал его идиотом с геройским комплексом. Вокруг было довольно пусто, бармен не обращал на них никакого внимания. Сейчас была ночь — удивительно, что на Сахарре, в таком-то баре, было немноголюдно. Мужчина рассмеялся и помахал стаканом перед лицом. Он был нетрезв. Значит, разговор пойдет иначе.  
— Рыжий... Как и папаша... Я могу не шутить про душу, да? Молния погубил нас, когда повел на Циклонию тогда. И ты погубишь. Не обижайся, но детям я не верю. И рыжим. А ты просто собирательный образ моих нелюбимых примет.  
Когда-то давно Эрроу мог обидеться на ребенка, но сейчас ему было не до этого. Второй гейтс... Был связан с его цветом волос. Он ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь называл его рыжим. Это было так глупо, так бесполезно, но этот устой он не нарушал. Единственный, кто мог обозвать его так без всяких последствий — кто-то из "Штормовых Ястребов". Любой член эскадры. Но никак не Харрьер.  
— Что ты сказал о моем цвете волос?  
— Рыжий. Бездушный. Наивный мальчишка, витающий в облаках, — Харрьер расхохотался. — Боги, не могу поверить, что на Атмосии почти признали тебя. Эти старикашки совсем рехнулись со своей пропагандой — позволяют детям становится небесными рыцарями. Что дальше? Простят Аса? Признают героем? Он ведь в свое время тоже много хорошего сделал...  
Харрьер замолчал, когда рядом с его головой просвистел нож. Кажется, он даже протрезвел — не ожидал подобного от мальчишки, над которым смеялся. Эрроу стоял прямо напротив него и держал второй нож в руке. Он взял их из корзинки со столовыми приборами, стоящей рядом. Указав ножом на небесного рыцаря, он покачал головой.  
— Говорят, герои никогда не убивают. Еще говорят, что настоящий человек может убить лишь один раз. Не хочу растрачивать все это на такого глупого болтуна, как ты.  
— Правда глаза режет? — высохшими губами произнес Харрьер. Парень оскалился. — Как и папаша. Глупый благородный дурак, который не видит правды перед собой. Из-за таких, как ты, мы проиграли в первый раз. И если ты будешь продолжать это, то проиграем и во второй. _Рыжий ты щенок._  
Эрроу опустил руку с ножом и повертел его в руке.  
— Может быть? — он пожал плечами и развернулся. Взметнув руку, он в одно мгновение всадил нож в барную стойку. — По крайней мере, я умру героем, которого не стыдно будет уважать. А не какой-то сдавшейся тряпкой, побоявшейся выступить против Циклонии и полезшей лизать ей пятки.  
Ответа он не дождался.


End file.
